Stolen Kisses
by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Set after the show. Romeo and Juliet didn't die and are getting married. Again. Francisco is dealing with the fact that the man he is in love with has feelings for his best friend. He pushes said feelings aside because something much deeper is going on. Someone in the castle is targeting the queen and king. A surviving Montague supporter who will stop at nothing to put an end to a
1. Chapter 1

Francisco sighs and puts the paper down, rubbing his temples. Juliet and Romeo invited him to their wedding. Technically it was their second wedding but this one would be recognized by the people of Neo-Vorena. It's not that he was upset to be invited to the wedding, in fact he loved weddings. The problem was that _he'd_ be there. Curio. The very man who Francisco was in love with. He was well aware that Curio was in love with Juliet but would never tell her because he cared about her happiness. Francisco in turn, could never tell Curio his feelings because he knew they were unrequited. He pushes his chair back and stands, stretching. He needed to get ready, he would be going back to court in the morning.

Francisco lays down in his bed, his mind wandering, as it often does, to Curio. He wondered what Curio would be doing right at this moment. Reading maybe or watching the city as he had so often done during the uprising…

 _The uprising_ …

Francisco turns over and stares at the wall for a moment before squeezing his eyes shut. Though it had been a number of weeks, the scarred man's face was still fresh in his mind. He remembered the night he almost told Curio how he felt. When they were talking about Juliet's love for Romeo.

Francisco squeezes his eyes tightly and grips the sheets, willing himself not to cry. He told himself he wouldn't let Curio get to him. He was strong. He was…...lying to himself. He sobs quietly until he fell into a restless but deep sleep.

" _It's time we take back what is ours!' Juliet say loudly, lifting her sword into the air as the citizens cheered and stormed into the castle._

 _Francisco reaches out and grabs Curio's arm. The bigger man turns and looks at him, a look of confusion and passion of fight on his face._

" _What is it Francisco?"_

 _Francisco hesitates._

" _Curio-"_

 _Blood splatters across his face as Curio as he fell forward toward. Francisco barely caught him, seeing a sword baring the emblem of house Montague_

Francisco jerks awake with a strangled cry, sitting up and looking around. His breathing was heavy, deafening to his own ears. His long tangled hair stuck to him due to his sweat. Might as well start getting ready for the day, sleep won't be returning.

He climbs from his bed and gazes out the window. It appeared dawn was just breaking. Sunlight streaked across the slowly lightening sky, lighting up the gardens of his holiday home. It was beautiful, as it always was. Images of his dream flashed in his mind and his fingers tightened on the edge of the windowsill. _It's not real. He is still alive. I will see him today or tomorrow at the latest._ But would he be strong enough to stand it? He would have to be. For Juliet. His friend and queen.

Francisco turns from the window with a sigh and goes to the dresser and picks up a brush and running it absentmindedly through his hair before going to bathe. He lets the hot water run over him, hoping it would calm his shaking body. It worked, for now anyway.

He steps out of the tub, drying and dressing. He brushes and braids his hair, tying a dark pink ribbon at the end, the colour of house Capulet. He wanders the halls of the manor, feeling the walls closing on him. He needed to get out of here. It was too quiet, even with the bustle of servants.

Francisco left as soon as it was fully light, making it back to the castle in a few hours. When the castle came into view, he felt a bit calmer. He needed to see Juliet. The calm confident woman kept him sane, as she knew how he felt. She was his best friend after all.

Juliet was outside waiting and Francisco couldn't help but smile as the bright red head came into view. He steps out of the carriage and was immediately pulled into a hug.

"I have missed you Francisco."

Francisco smiles and bows.

"I have missed you as well my lady."

Juliet laughs softly and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You need not bow to me friend. Come walk with me? I can tell we have much to talk about from the look on your face."

Francisco sighs and nods.

"You were always to good at reading me."

"I've had a lot of practice. But you also wear your emotions like a jacket my friend." Juliet says as they enter a garden filled with beautiful colourful flower and in the center, a fountain surrounded by irises. Of course. He smiles softly.

"It's beautiful."

"It is but you are avoiding the subject." Juliet says, sitting on an elegant stone bench. She pulls him down beside her. "Tell me what is troubling you."

Francisco sighs and looks at her.

"I keep having this dream….it haunts me." He pauses, hesitating.

"Tell me. Please."

"It takes place the night that we-you-took back the castle. You lead the charge but I held him back and was about to tell him but as I do…" He shudders. "I can still see it. Even when I'm awake. The blood…" He hears his voice crack and balls his fists, willing himself not to cry. Not again.

He feels Juliet pull him close, wrapping him in a hug.

"It's okay. It's not real. He's alive and you can see him either later today or early tomorrow."

Francisco hugs her and feels himself break.

"It just….looked and felt so real…..to real…" He cries softly into her shoulder.

FInally he looked up at her and wipes his eyes on his sleeve.

"Sorry…" He clears his throat. "I'm such a mess. Not very gentlemanly of me, crying on a lady's shoulder, a queen of all people." He laughs in spite of himself.

Juliet shakes her head with a gentle smile. "Don't worry about it. Friends are supposed to help each other."

"You are a good friend Juliet."

"You started without me?" A very familiar and gruff voice says, making Francisco's head jerk up.

 _Curio….._


	2. Chapter 2

Curio strides into the garden and sits down on the other side of Juliet, looking at Francisco. Had he been crying? Should he mention it?

"Are you okay? Juliet did you make him cry? You know he's fragile." Curio teases lightly.

He notices the blonde's face turn red and he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or the crying. He was concerned but didn't want to overstep. He knew Francisco would talk if he wanted to and he had no right to push.

Curio looks up as Francisco stands.

"I will be off now. I need to rest because I left just after dawn and didn't sleep well last night." Francisco gives a small bow and leaves the garden.

Curio looks at Juliet with a raised eyebrow.

"Is he okay?" He asked. "He isn't his usual flamboyant self."

Juliet shakes her head and gives him a smile.

"He's just needed someone to talk to. He's been having bad dreams." She explains.

Curio crosses his arms and nods. It must've been a really bad dream if it affected Francisco this much.

"What was the dream about?" He asks.

Juliet places her hands on Curio's forearm.

"That is something you need to talk to him about." She says gently. "And you should probably do it soon. Trust me."

Curio squints his good eye in confusion at her.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?"

 _What the hell was going on? Was he-_ Curio shakes his head. _He would never. RIght?_

"Just talk to him. He needs a friend.'

"I will. After he is done resting."

Julier sighs but nods. She gets up and brushes off her skirt. She turns and looks back at him with a smile.

"Come. I'll show you your room and then we can spar. It's been too long since we've spared.'"

Curio gets up and grins. He had missed Juliet's attitude and energy.

"You're on but don't think just because you are royalty, I'm going to go easy on you. Because I'm not."

Juliet laughs.

"I wouldn't expect any less. I can still kick your behind." She says as they started down the hall.

"Here we are. You get settled in and I'm going to go change. Meet me in the courtyard in ten minutes?"

"Yes ma'am." Curio say good naturedly, waving and opening the door.

The room was nice, much nicer than he was used to. It had a plush carpet, a large and beautiful bed and an elegant armour. He didn't really care about those things would have been fine with just a simple mattress on the floor but knew Juliet wouldn't stand for that. He approaches a large window that overlooked the garden. It was even more beautiful from up here . All the colours made a lovely picture.

Curio tore himself from the view when he heard footsteps outside his room. He approaches the door and nearly runs into Francisco. The blonde looked his usual self now, so perhaps he was feeling better now.

"Francisco?"

Francisco clearly hesitates but puts a easy going smile on his face.

"Lady Juliet is waiting for you. Come now. It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

Curio smiles and nods.

"Of course. I'm on my way. You can walk with me if you'd like."

"Yes. I will. I'm heading that way anyway."

The pair walk in silence for a few moments before Curio stops and grabs Francisco's arm.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

Francisco blinks at him.

"What do you mean? Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You mean it?"

"Of course. Now, she is waiting for you."

He was obviously trying to change the subject. Curio decided not to press on, not right now anyway. But he didn't appreciate being straight up lied to. Something was going on and he needed to find out what. The rest of the walk fell back into an uneasy silence.

In the courtyard, Juliet was swinging her sparring stick at a wooden dummy, grunting softly. She stopped when she saw them and smiles.

"You managed to get him to come along?"

Curio nods, picking up another sparring stick.

"Francisco, are you going to spar with us?"

"No. I think I'll just watch Juliet kick your butt." Francisco answers, sounding more like his usual self. He sits down and opens his book.

Curio shrugs and takes his stance.

"Suit yourself."

After Juliet and Curio changed, they all sat down to dinner with Romeo. The young couple shared a sweet kiss and chatter soon filled the room as the food was brought out.

"Are you two excited for the wedding?" Francisco asks,leaning on his hands.

Romeo nods, swallowing his food. He reaches over and takes Juliet's hand.

"More than ready. It been a long time coming to publicly celebrate our union."

"I just love weddings! Lovers coming together and-"

Curio zones out as Francisco babbles on about weddings and love and whatnot. The blonde seemed to be feeling better but he wasn't sure if he bought it. Before he realized it, the meal was over and the room was empty. He stands up and leaves the room, walking down the dimly lit corridor. He sees Francisco standing near a window and approaches him slowly.

"The grounds are beautiful in the moonlight." He says, making the blonde man jumps but visibly relax when he say it was only Curio.

"Yes. They are quite lovely. I have missed the sight."

Curio leans on the wall, watching him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Francisco turns and looks at him., a look of confusion on his elegant face.

"Of course. I told you I was. Why wouldn't I be?"

Curio gets off the wall and steps closer to Francisco. Francisco takes a step back,ending up against the window.

"Curio?" He asks softly, fear seeping through his voice.

Curio slams his palm into the window sill roughly, making Francisco flinch.

'What-"

"God damn it Francisco, why won't you tell me the truth?" Curio demands, his voice echoing in the empty hall.

The smaller man cowers a bit, his eyes wide.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"I know you Francisco. You are my best and oldest. We are basically brothers. I know when you are not okay. I can see it in your eyes. You may think you can mask it well but you can't. Now tell me what's going on with you."

Francisco looks down, away from Curio's burning stare.

"I can't tell you."

Curio furrows his brow, confused.

"What do you mean? Why not? You can tell me anything."

Francisco shakes his head and let out a loud sob. Curio steps back, his posture softening.

"Francisco?" He asked, extremely worried now.

"I-I have to go now. Good night Curio. Sleep well."

Francisco pushes past him and takes off down the hall without even looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

Francisco gets to the safety of his room and as soon as the door was closed, he leaned against hit and slid to the floor. He didn't even bother lighting the candles. Recently he had prefered the dark anyway. He felt hot tears on his cheeks. He had held it in all day and now was the only time to let it out. He lays his head in his knees and cries until her couldn't cry anymore. Then he crawls to his bed and just lays there staring at the needed sleep but sleep wouldn't come. Even if it would, he would just fight it off. He was scared of sleeping. Of the dreams.

Eventually the sunlight peeked through the curtains on the window. Francisco grains and sits up, rubbing his face. He hadn't slept at all. That has been happening more and more now. He drags himself from the bed and gets ready for the day. He dressed and hurriedly brushed his hair and threw it into a ponytail. He looks himself in the mirror. He was a mess but he didn't even care. He would have to borrow some concealer from Cordelia or Juliet. He tilts his head up proudly and puts a smile on his face. Then he left his room to meet the others.

Breakfast went well and they moved to a drawing room to relax. Francisco buried himself in his book but also payed attention to what was going on around him. Curio was drawing on a spare piece of parchment . Romeo and Juliet were talking about the wedding. They already had vows written from their first private wedding. Francisco himself would love to get married but it would probably never happen. He had actually written out vows once. Maybe a year ago? It was silly really but sometimes he liked to read them over and make up a story in head. He knew it was silly but it helped him cope. He looked up in surprise when a pen bounced off his forehead.

"Wanna join the real world?" Romeo asks with a smile.

"My apologies. It was a good chapter." Francisco says sheepishly. That was partly true.

"Francisco you haven't turned the page in five minutes." Curio says from his corner.

 _Busted….._

Francisco sighed and set the book down.

"I was just thinking is all."

"What about?"

Well he could lie but he decided not to.

"I was thinking about getting married."

"Oh? Who's the lucky girl that turned your head?" Curio asked and even Romeo sat forward with curiosity.

"There isn't one. I just meant I was wondering if I'd ever find anyone to spend my life with. Someone that knows me and all my faults and is still willing to be seen with me." Francisco closed his eyes and smiled a bit before opening his eyes to find Juliet staring at him with a big smile and Romeo looking awe'd.

"What?" Francisco asked, confused.

"That's so sweet Francisco!" Juliet says excitedly.

"It's just the truth." Francisco says with a shrug.

"I think it's poetic." Romeo says. "Do you write poetry?"

Francisco shakes his head.

"I'm flattered but no. I am no poet."

"Well the girls you chase seem to think otherwise." Curio says and crumples up the paper.

Francisco says nothing but sits back in the chair and stifles a yawn.

"Did you not sleep well?" Juliet asked, obviously concerned.

"I'll be fine. I was just a bit restless is all." Francisco says, avoiding looking at Curio.

"Well I do hope it is better tonight." She says and pats his hand.

It did not get better over the next few days leading up to the wedding. The day before the wedding, the entire castle was in a frenzy. Francisco was running errands all day. He was glad to do so because it took his mind off Curio and what happened the other night. He set the vase down and looked around the large ballroom. It was missing something. But what?

The he gets an idea and hurries back to the garden. Once in the garden he gathers some iris and white roses. He takes the flowers back inside instructs one of the servants to die the white roses dyed pink. Now that was done, he needed to find Juliet. She was easy to find, in her final fitting for her dress.

"You look amazing Lady Juliet."

Juliet turns and smiled.

"Francisco! Thank you." She blushes lightly.

She dismisses the seamstresses and carefully steps down.

"Sit with me?" She asks, sitting on the little stage's edge and pats the wood beside her. Francisco complies, sitting beside her.

"Are you ready to be publicly Queen Juliet Capulet-Montague?"

"I am so ready. It's been a long time coming I feel."

"That's lovely. You're positively glowing." He smiles.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course!"

"I'm with child."

Francisco gasped softly.

"That's wonderful!" He exclaimed, hugging her carefully.

Juliet laughs.

"I'm not very far along and only Romeo knows besides you and you are my best friend so I trust you not to tell anyone."

"Of course not. You have my word."

"I believe you.": Juliet laughs. Then her face sobers. "Did you talk to Curio yet?"

Francisco hesitates then shakes his head. His mind went to last night.

"Why not?" Juliet asked, laying her hands over his.

"Because I already know he doesnt love me so I don't really see a point in telling him. He is in love with someone else."

Juliet's face softened.

"Do you know who?" She asks gently.

Francisco froze. _You._ The word rang in his head.

"I-I'm afraid I don't." He stutters.

Juliet moved in a russell of fabric as she moved to hug him. Francisco sighs and leans against her. They stayed like that for a while. About half an hour later a servant walks in and gives a short bow.

"Councilman Francisco? These are for you."

Francisco stands and receives the large white box, confused. The servant bows and leaves. Francisco looks at Juliet who shrugs with a raised eyebrow.

"Well open it!"

Francisco sits back down beside her, pulling off the card. In beautiful cursive it read

 _To Francisco, the most beautiful man that I didn't realize I was in love with. Love Curio_

Francisco's face flushed bright red and he was covered in goosebumps. Juliet gasped and squealed loudly.

"Oh my gosh! Open it! Open it right now!"

Francisco unties the silk ribbon with shaking fingers and carefully takes off the lid. He looks inside and gives a sheik of fear. Red liquid spilled across the polished floor and a horrible smell filled the room as the box overturned and the contents spilled out. It was the irises he asked to be dyed. They were indeed dyed but in blood. Francisco gave a gut wrenching sob and bit the back of his hand. _Why would he- Does he really hates me that much?_

"Francisco?" Juliet says softly. She reaches for his shoulder and he flinches away. He crumples the paper in his fist and dashed from the room, shoulders shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

Curio looked up as Juliet enters the study again. He had been talking with Romeo about sword techniques.

"Hello Juli-"

He stopped short when he sees the expression on her face.

"Wha-"

"What is wrong with you?" She demands.

"I….What are you talking about?" Curio asked, wondering what he did to set her off.

"Was this some kind of sick joke?"

Juliet had opened her mouth to speak again when another voice joined them. She turned, revealing Francisco standing there, his light clothes splashed in red.

 _Was that- oh god what happened?!_

"Francisco, what is going on?" Curio gently asked his best friend. But when Francisco looked at him, all he saw was hurt. He moved towards him slowly.

"Francisco-"

Francisco _flinced._ Curio takes a step back at this, hurt. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, Francisco finally spoke.

"Why me?" His voice was thick with tears. "What did I do to deserve this? Why do you hate me?"

"Francisco I could never hate you. You're my best friend."

"Then what was that? Do my feelings mean that little to you? I'm sorry I'm in love with you. I'm sorry, okay?" Francisco blurts and sits down, shaking. "But Why-"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about Francisco. What's going on?" Curio interrupts, trying to process all of this.

Francisco pushes a wadded up piece of paper towards him. Still confused, Curio opens the paper and reads it slowly, feeling his gut drop.

"Francisco…."

Francisco stared at him unblinking and waiting.

"Francisco.." He starts again, looking for the right words. He didn't want to hurt him but he needed to know.

"I didn't write this. I-"

"I know." Francisco says softly. "I know you never love me. Because you're in love with-"

"No I don't think you understand-"

"-Juliet-"

"-You-"

Juliet looks up shocked and Francisco went pale. Curio lets out a breathless laugh.

"I think it's time we talk."

Juliet slowly sits next to Francisco, who is still shaking. Curio looks at Juliet first.

"It is true. I was in love with you Juliet..Or so I thought. From the time we met, during the rebellion. Your passion inspired me and so did your spirit."

Juliet sits, in a stunned silence.

"But," He continues. "I was wrong. I have come to realize that what I thought wasa attraction was admiration and nothing more."

He turns now to Francisco, who had been quiet the entire time.

"Francisco." He reaches for his hand. The smaller man hesitantly lets himself be touched. "Francisco, you have been my partner and best friend for as long as I can remember. I never thought to look at you as anything more."

Francisco nods and opened his mouth to say something.

"I'm not done yet." He smiles softly, unusual for the tough man. "I realized a while back that what I was looking for in Juliet was actually what I saw in you. I have come to realize I was never in love with Juliet-" He stops and looks at her. "No offense."

"None taken." She motions for him to continue.

"It's you I love. It's always been you."

Just as Francisco opens his mouth to respond, the nobleman lurches forward and blacks out.

Juliet cries out and moves to catch him as Curio comes around the table.

"What happened?" He asked, cradling Francisco's body to his chest. He felt skinner than usual.

Juliet stands and helps them over to a couch.

"I assume he hasn't been sleeping and his appetite has been smaller with each day since the night terrors have been happening."

"Night terrors?" Curio looks up at her. "What do you mean?"

"He hasn't told you? No of course he hasn't…." Juliet perched on the edge of the couch. "Francisco keeps having this dream that takes place the night we stormed the castle. He holds you back and is about to tell you but Romeo's father kills you before he could."

Curio fells his heart break for his friend. _Is that why he seemed so scared the other night by the window?_

 _Of course it is. Oh Francisco…..This is all my fault…._

"Oh….."

"There's more."

"Of course there is."

"The reason that he came in here….Well it's best I just show you."

Curio hesitates, not wanting to leave Francisco. Juliet puts a hand on his arm.

"We'll come right back, I promise."

Curio sighs, nods and followed her. They ended up in the fitting room and it donned on Curio she was running around in her wedding dress that had a faint red stain on the bottom hem.

"Juliet, you're in your wedding gown."

She looks down.

"So I am. I'll change real quick." She enters the room and Curio follows. His sight immediately finds the splash of red on the floor and the smell hits him like a wall.

"Is that…?" He asked, horrified.

"Yes." Juliet's soldem voice comes from behind a screen.

"Who?"

"I don't know." She comes out from behind the screen now, pulling her hair up.

"Do we know why?"

"No. But who ever they are, they attacked Francisco because he is vulnerable right now."

"Do you think it's a surviving Montague supporter?"

"If it is then we need to be on our toes. We will hold a private meeting when Benvolio and Cordelia get here with Conrad." She looks up at him. "I have to tell Romeo. You go check on Francisco."

Curio nods and runs his hands through his hair. "I just wish it didn't take this kind of situation to man up and tell him."

"Curio, you can't dwell on it now. The good thing is that you actually told him."

Curio leaves Juliet and returns to where Francisco is laying. He needed to get the bloody clothes off of him. He carefully picks him up. The man was smaller but longer than Curio, so it was a bit difficult to maneuver around. Finally he gets Francisco to his room and lays him on the bed. He looks around and finds where he keeps his clothes. He approaches it and pulls out a button up and a pair of slacks. He goes back to Francisco and stood, just looking at him for a moment. He needed to strip him and change him but he just felt so awkward. Gritting his teeth, he lean and starts to unbutton the blood splattered coat and shit, pushing them off his shoulders. He carefully pulls them out from under his body. Curio decided to leave his under shirt on and carefully puts the clean shirt on. He hesitant reaches for Francisco's pants. This would be a terrible time for the passed out man to wake up. He carefully pulls the pants off, keeping his eyes on Francisco's face. He carefully puts the other pair on and carefully touches Francisco's face. He was breathing and that was good but he had been passed out for quite a while and it was worrying Curio. He puts a hand on each of Francisco's shoulders and shakes gently.

"Francisco. Wake up."

Nothing.

"Francisco. Please."

Still nothing.

"Francisco!" His voice was desperate now. He shook a little harder. "Come back to me!"

Curio jerks back and nearly fell off the bed as Francisco shoots up into a sitting position with a strangled cry. Curio gently touches his arm.

"Francisco are you okay?" He asked softly, eyes searching the other man's face.

Francisco nods slowly.

"I need words Francisco. Talk to me. What do you feel? What do you remember."

"I'm….Shocked. I think. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't...At least I didn't think I could. You were always out chasing women and-"

Curio was surprised when Francisco laughs.

"Do you know _why_ I took to chasing women?" When Curio says nothing, he continues. "I did it to make you jealous."

Curio stares at him.

"Curio, I've been dropping you hints for years. You're just really oblivious."

"I resent that statement." Curio pouts.

Francisco just shakes his head with a smile then sobers up.

"We need to figure out who sent that…" Francisco shutters.

Curio nods and cups his face and runs it through his long blonde hair.

"And we will but first I want you to eat something."

"But I'm not hungry."

"Francisco, I know you haven't been eating very much and we won't be doing anything until you eat." He says stubbornly.

Francisco sighed and nods.

"Fine."

He looks around and seemed to spot the bloodied clothes on the floor.

"Curio-"

"Yes I changed you and no I didn't see anything."

Francisco blushes lightly and nods.

"Thank you."

Curio stands with a smile and offers his hand.

"Shall we?"


End file.
